User talk:LaCosaNostra
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the United States of America page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on another member's talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The L.A. Noire Wiki Administration Can you please stop changing characters age's, apparently in different copies of the game there are a few differences with the ages of characters but we're sticking with these one's until we work out a final solution. Tom Talk 22:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure but yes you can help, if you notice an age which according to your version is incorrect then rather than changing it tell me and I will add it to a list that I've been making, so far I've only noticed this problem with 8 characters. If you have any ideas about what to do then feel free to tell me, so far the only idea I've had is to do something like 1887/1895 but that could seem very confusing so I'm not sure about it. Tom Talk 22:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) June Ballard - 1906/1905 Jermaine Jones - 1909/1910 Merlon Ottie - 1912/1914 Harlan Fontaine - 1915/1907 Edgar Kalou - 1908/1907 Jack Kelso - 1913/1917 Curtis Benson - 1895/1900 Leland Monroe - 1895/1887 Tom Talk 23:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well there the only 8 I've discovered so far, If you think its a good idea then lets do it, I just wanted someone else's opinion. Tom Talk 14:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I think we should leave it how it currently is, while what your saying is true people will still change it which is what I'm tyring to avoid. Tom Talk 16:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you stop changing this character to this character, it makes no difference to the page and when you click on it it shows up as a redirect so there is no point. Tom Talk 09:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Voting People will still try and change the birth dates to what they think is right, I think we should just leave it as it is. Tom Talk 09:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Your the one who needs to watch the video, they are cousins, at the beginning Cole incorrectly assumes they're brother but at 21.55 of this video you can hear Sergio Rojas say "they're not brothers, they're cousin". Get your facts right next time :). Tom Talk 13:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) If you'd check your notebook in Reefer Madness after you've finished at the Parnell factory after the shootout, you'd see that Jorge is 27, also according to the notebook Sergio Rojas is 34. Tom Talk 11:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Also if I undo an edit you make don't just re-do it. Tom Talk 11:55, July 15, 2011 (UTC)